Haunted Memories
by Darksouled Saiyanphoenix
Summary: Have you ever wondered if the four holy bitbeasts had opposites,well join the next generation of kids in beyblading to find out! And if there are what can they do what powers do they posses?
1. OC Bio

Name: Saphire RiHanna Hiwatari

Nickname: Icy

Gender: Female

Age:14

Hair Color: Two toned, dark blue in the front and midnight black in the back

Hair Style: Straight, a few inches past her shoulders

Eye Color: Azure/Silver

Anything differnt about the eyes: A ring of crimson around the pupils

Skin Tone: Pale

Make-Up: Silver eyeshadow

Misc. Appearance: Average height skinny yet somewhat toned.

Clothing: A small black tube top with a midnight blue sleeveless vest and very baggy black cargos that cover most of her skate shoes.her skate shoes are dark blue and silver.

Favorite Color: Midnight blue

Accesories: A black bandana with a silver cresent moon on the front,a crimson armband with a black stripe through the centre on her left arm,around her right ankle is a charm anklette with a symbol for each element.

Anything else: Around her neck is a tourquise pendant shaped like a cresent moon , which she never takes off.

Personality: A bit Cold hearted and mainly keeps to herself .shes very loyal and always there if needed .also very secretive and a real tough fighter.

Ethnic: Russia

Bitbeast Name: Whitefang

Bitbeast Personality: Wise,loyal and very protective.

Bitbeast Element: light&darkness

Bitbeats Form: wolf

Mics. Appereance: All white, the ends of its fur are silver.on its forehead is a black cresent moon, and around its neck on a silver chain is a crimson pendant outlined in silver with a dark blue cresent moon in the centre.

Special Attack:1)Clawed Fang attack-Whitefangs claws glow and it hits the foe, hard. 2)Moonlit Peril-a one hit K.O move,the skies go dark and an image of a full moon appears above the bitbeast then a blinding flash of light hits the foe.hard.

Beyblade Appearance:Silver with black ends

Name:Lolita Amaya Kon

Nickname:Loli(Lolly)

Gender:Female

Age:14

Hair Color:Pure black with white and grey highlights

Hair Style:Down, just past her shoulder

Eye Color:Onyx

Anything differnt about the eyes:Big and empty.

Skin Tone:Pale

Make-Up:Black eye liner and lipstick

Misc. Appearance:Average height, very skinny

Clothing:

Normal:A black sweater that is 3 size bigger, a black and grey

baggypants with tons of zippers, with 4 inch black platform shoes.

Favorite Color:Black

Accesories:Black chocker with a silver cross on it, 50 black sex

bracelets on one arm, 50 white sex bracelets on the other.

Personality:Quiet, calm, hate loud noises, likes to be alone, hate to

make friends, very violent when mad and don't like to smile(I am kinda

like that).Also like to play with tarot cards.

Ethnic:Chinese

Bitbeast Name:Tarot

Bitbeast Personality:Quiet, calm, and wise.

Bitbeast Element:Darkness

Bitbeats Form:Black cat

Mics. Appereance:Tarot has a grey eye and a black eye and black devil

wings on its back.

Special Attack:Cards of Misfortune-first a black light would surround

her and the opponent which makes the opponent can't see then she attacks

the other blade.

Beyblade Appearance:Black and grey.

Name:Melina Jones

Nickname:Meli

Gender:Female

Age:14

Hair Color:Blonde with green wicks

Hair Style:high ponytail with short green and blond wicks that fell in her face

Eye Color: Blue

Anything differnt about the eyes:in rain they turn to green

Skin Tone: pale

Make-Up: black eyeliner and pink gloss

Clothing: a pink belly top with green frog print on it Baggy green pants(max's style in G-Rev.)and pink running shoes.Pink stods belt, Green stras earing and a necklace that represent her bitbeats

Favorite Color:Green and pink

Accesories: Pink stods belt, Green earing and a necklace that represente her bitbeats

Anything else: she's always wearing her necklace

Personality:alway a smile and always happy enjoy life very sociable.She's always the one who cheer up. When she see someone new she goes and talk to him. not afraid of what she looks like when she does something stupid in front of crowd. she just says:that happens to everybody. But when she is relly pissed of you don't want to stay next to her.

Region: New-York

Bitbeast Name: Frosch

Bitbeast Personality: obey to his master never attack by himself and prefers to be in defense mode.

Bitbeast Element:Water

Bitbeats Form: frog with sliver helmet and armour

Special Attack: Water Balls( The frog jump high and spit giant water balls on his oponents so they have to protect themself so they are way of gard so Melina kick them out ao the dish)

Beyblade Appearance:Green and pink

Name: Alli Marie Tate

Nickname:Al

Gender:female

Age:13

Hair Color:blonde with red streaks

Hair Style: pulled up into a high ponytail

Eye Color:baby-blue

Skin Tone:tan

Clothing: A red tank top that has the words " Touch me and die" in black letters,faded blue jeans, and black sneakers

Favorite Color: red

Accesories: She wears a pendent of a red dragon around her neck at all times. She also wears two gold bracelets on each wrist, that were given to her by her mother.

Personality:Alli isn't a cold-hearted person, she's just shy like her mother Salima. She likes to be alone and would rather blend in then stick out. She would rather train alone then with a group. She is more like her mother then her father.

Region:America

Bitbeast Name:Daka

Bitbeast Personality: Daka is very kind, but is also over-protective of Alli. She never quits in a beybattle and will fight till the end.

Bitbeast Element: fire

Bitbeasts Form: tiger

Mics. Appereance:Daka has two silver blades protecting his shoulders. He also has a red gem embeded in the middle of his forehead.

Special Attack:Flames of a Tiger - Daka creates a image of a tiger out of fire. The image attacks the other beyblade and usually burns it up.

Beyblade Appearance: A red beyblade with a sliver attack ring.

Name: Angelus James Granger

Nickname: James

Gender: Male

Age:14

Hair Color: Navy Blue

Hair Style: Just like fathers

Eye Color: Mahogany brown

Skin Tone: Pale

Misc. Appearance: Looks like he could have been Tysons twin when he was younger

Clothing: Midnight blue shirt with a silver dragon on it, khaki cargo pants, white sketchers and his dads baseball cap and silver fingerless gloves

Favorite Color: Silver

Accesories: A silver stud earing in left ear

Personality: Annoying,prankster, playa, but loyal and protective to family and friends and very serious in battle

Ethnic: Japan

Bitbeast Name:Garon

Bitbeast Personality: Just like masters

Bitbeast Element: Water

Bitbeast Form: Dragon

Mics. Appereance: Blue body(like Dragoon), red claws, yellow eyes, blue flame

Special Attack: Hurricane Dragon: A wall of wind and water comes out of nowhere in the shape of a dragon and basiclly is just like its name is a hurricane. Eye of the Dragon: Garon dissapears and a golden dragon eye takes her place and start like crying only it crys acid rain and burns both her and opponet(desperate move)

Beyblade Appearance:Dark blue with silver swirls

Name: Britnae Nikole Granger

Nickname: Nae, Nikki

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Hair: Brown with navy blue streaks

Hair Style: down mostly

Eyes: Mahogany Brown

Skin: Pale

Make-Up: White eye liner and blue brownish eyeshadow

Clothing: White mid sleeve velet belly shirt has a baby looking purple dragon on it and says "Ain't I Cute", white capris with gold fringe on the bottoms, and white kswisses.

Fave Color: Gold

Personality: Calm, bubbly, very anxious, can be annoying loyal friend

Ethnic: Japanese

Bitbeast: Sephonia

Bitbeast Form: Dragon

Bitbeast Element: Air

Bitbeast Appearance: Gold, silver eyes, and armor, purple flame

Special Attack: Hurricane Gale: the winds from a hurricane come and blow her opponent unstable and so its easier to attack, Fate of the Dragon: same as her brother yet instead of acid rain its a tornado that attacks everything in its path even her(desperate move)

Beyblade apperance: gold

Name: Courtney Salayn Ivanov

Nickname:Cori

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Hair: White with bright red streaks

Hair style: Waistlength wavy and wears a blue bandanna

Eyes: Ice blue

Skin: Slightly tanned

Clothing:dark blue unbotton up short sleeve shirt, black t-shirt with "Bow down to the Evil One!" in electric blue, Navy blue baggy cargo pants, black Vans, and black wristbands with blue flames on them. mostly blue and black clothes, just no skirts or dresses

Fave color: blue and black

Personality: Calm, optimistic, loves to argue with older brother, hot-tempered, and a 'demon'

when mad.

Ethnic: Russian

Bitbeast: Voodoo

Bitbeast Form: Panther

Bitbeast: Element: Dark Hell Water

Bitbeast Appearance:Black with navy armor and saber fangs

Special attack: Hydro cannon (the beyblade glows blue and attacks at a rapid speed) Hydro defense (wall of water used to sheild beyblade)

Khaz Hakan Ivanov

Gender:Male

Age:15

Hair: Blood red hair frosted white

Hair style: short spiky

Eyes: crystal violet

Skin: pale

Clothes: black shirt that says in red "you will work for me soon" blue cargo pants and black and

red converses, two arm bands one red with linkin park on it and the other is black with godsmack on it has an eyebrow ring and right ear pearced

Personality: a little cruel especially to sis, loves being sarcastic, and argueing , loyal friend and brother, serious blader and like his sis he inherited Talas temper

Ethinic: Russian

Bitbeast: Gehenna

Bitbeasts personality: like masters yet more careless

Bitbeasts element: Fire

Bitbeasts form: wolf

Apperance: Fire red with grey wings and silver eyes and claws and has flames coming off of

back of legs and wings

Special Attack: Fire Whip: Gehenna flys into air and falls fast and send a whip of fire at opponet Fire wall: mostly for defense but after the opponets attack the wall spreads and catches the beydish on fire giving Gehenna the advantage

Beyblade Apperance: Fire red

Name: Hara Kiri Seppuku

Nickname: Hara

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Hair: Black with with green spikes

Hair Style: spiked and layed back

Eyes: black with a green ring around his pupil

Skin: tanned

Clothes: a black shirt that fits him a little snuggly that says "333 Im only half evil" in green, guy hip hugger jeans that are faded, black studded belt, black converses, and a black wristband that says "My Chemical Romance" on it in red

Fave Color: Emerald green

Personality: Hara: calm, shy doesn't speak much, keeps to himself mostly, very loyal to friends in need, Keiran: basically a demon, does ne thing and everything to get in trouble or to destory things. Keiran is the only one that blades, Hara won't blade with Guru because he is so destructive and violent.

Ethinc: 3/4 Japanese, 1/4 german

Bitbeast: Guru

Bitbeat Personality: Destroy everything

Bitbeast Form: Komodo Dragon

Bitbeast Element: Dark Hell Electricity

Bitbeast Appearance: Emerald green, obsidien armor on forehead and shoulders, saphire eyes

Special Attacks: Electric emerald mist: black clouds cover the entire bey stadium and emerald colored lighting starts to flash, then emerald looking dust comes down and electricutes the opponent stopping them dead. Obsidien Shock: this time Guru turns completely black and like freezes time then goes after his opponent and crushes his blade.

Beyblade Appreance: Emerald green when with Hara, when with Keiran obsidien and emerald together

Name: Kali KeAira LeAmos

Nickname: Necro

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Hair: Black w/ dark blue and gray almost silver streaks

Hair Style: Depends

Eyes: Crimson

Anything different about eyes: Has thin black lines all around the colored part of eyes

Skin Tone: Carmel

Make Up: Black eyeliner, mascara, darkblue and silver eyeshadow

Misc.Appearance: Rei is a neko-jin right were he is half cat? well she is that only wolf, she has fangs and the senses of a wolf and only when she is serious or angry do her eyes look like a wolfs

Clothing: Black baggy,baggy cargo pants with zippers all over, Black tank top with flames across the top, Black skateboard shoes, right fingerless arm glove with spikes across her knuckles and chains on the side.

Favorite Color: Black, Blood Red, Ice Blue, Emerald Green

Accessories: A silver thumb ring with a pheonix on it her father left, A spiked dog collar with chains at the bases of the spikes going from spike to spike, in the middle of the spiked that sit right on her throat is a little chain that hangs down to her collar bone with her bit-chip hangs and only puts it in the beyblade when blading.

Anything Else: skateboard with a scratched up pic of Disturbed on the bottom.

Personality: Anti-Social, funny, gets really angry fast

Ethinic: Mexican/Russian

Bitbeast Name: Erebus

Bitbeast Personality: Very Aggressive except towards master,protective over master

Bitbeast Form: Wolf

Bitbeast Element: Dark Hell Fire

Bitbeast Appearance: Pure black except for an white cresent moon on her forhead, blood red eyes, has and Ice blue aura, spiked collar, and a barbwired muzzle, Blood red aura when coming out of beyblade

Special Attack: 1.Hell Fire Demesion: Stands up on hind like going to attack then black flames erupt from her body and send them at her oppenant and they catch on fire and hurts them pretty badly 2.Shrouded Shadow Flame: Starts howling at the moon and then turns silent which covers the two in total darkness in which only Erebus can see to attack her enemy an destroy them.

Beyblade Appearance: Completly black

Name: JaCoby Aden Hiwatari

Nickname: Spike

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Hair: Dark blue with silver streaks and kind of a green tint

Hair Style: Short and what looks like it had been spiked and layed back

Eyes: Crimson

Anything different about eyes:Silver ring around pupil and gold lines going through the crimson

Skin Tone: creamy white

Make Up: Black eyeliner

Misc.Appearance: Buff but not buff buff

Clothing: Black Baggy T-shirt, Baggy baggy black pants with chains hanging all over them and black converse, Black hoodie with "Mess with the Best" written in flames on the front and on the back written the same way says "Die like the Rest", Plain black baseball cap

Favorite Color: Black

Accessories: has a side lip and eyebrow ring and has black golf tees in each ear, spiked dog collar

Anything Else: Two wristbands on one arm, one with Disturbed on it and one with Godsmack on it. On the other arm is a fingerless arm glove that has little spikes on the knuckles and chains on it

Personality: Anti-social, doesn't really care about any one like his twin sister he is cold hearted

Ethinic: Russian

Bitbeast Name: Incubus

Bitbeast Personality: Very aggresive, but protective over master

Bitbeast Form: Phoenix

Bitbeast Element:Darkness Hell Ice

Misc. Anything: Completely black, blood red eyes, silver claws and beak

Special Attack: 1. Black Ice Wall: A black wall of ice forms around the enemy and then break in to like icicles and shoots into the enemy and almost kills them 2. Ice Fire Hell: Flames come up and encase the bey stadium and freeze burns both opponets and takes them both out only use when really desperate.

Beyblade Apperance: Completely black, silver spike on the tips of the attack rings


	2. Memories down Dream lane

There's people running, screaming everywhere but one lone figure sat in between the blown off roof and the wall of a building, shaking and staring with dark red eyes as people would fall dead to the ground, and other scream their last breath; Then there it was the reason behind this nightmare, a tall pale man with bayonet in hand coming toward the shaking figure. The closer the man came the more the figure shook, then he started running as he came closer and closer the more and more frightened the figure became, and then 'bam' a gun shot was heard, she looked up from where she had hid her head in await for the pain to come, when she looked up two men were standing one shot the other stuck through the middle by the bayonet; blood pooling around their feet only to be drunk up by the thirst of the dirt road. Both men staring wide eyed at each other until one turned and spoke to the child.

"Kali run, run as far as you can from here!" It was getting harder for him to breathe, the little girl couldn't move paralyzed by what she had seen and watching as the two men finally fell as the last of their strength gave way. The little girl couldn't take it any more, she got up and ran; ran as far as she could until suddenly she tripped in front of an enemy soldier. Trying to get up as fast as she cold the soldier stabbed her in the back three times enjoying the merciful screams he was getting from the child when suddenly a black light engulfed her for a moment healing the stab wounds on her back. Then it attacked the man he started choking and his eyes rolled back in his head he was flopping around trying to get away from this invisible force that was holding him. Finally he fell to the ground dead. The little girl got up slowly not quit sure of what was happening, she felt something inside her it was warm yet cold and darkening, looking in front of her there was a black wolf or dog it started to charge at her; She turned to run away when she felt claws scrape her back, she turned her head to see blood red eyes, a giant muzzle opened to have a million shining white teeth. The wolf dog bit down on her shoulder the pain was unreal she screamed………..

Kai woke up with a face of fear sweating as though he had run over five miles 'That's strange that's the third time I've had that dream, I wish I knew what it was about'. Getting out of bed careful not to wake his wife who was a heavy sleeper anyways, he got up and went into the master bathroom; wiping off his face he couldn't help but think about the little girl in the dream, the fear he saw in her eyes. The dream itself seemed more like a memory cause of its realness, then a dream. But, her eyes it was her eyes that wouldn't let him get over the dream; they weren't like any thing he had seen before the red being a little darker then his with black searing lines all the way around her irises and for a split second they seemed wolf like.

"Kai, what are you doing out of bed?" There was no answer just as she expected, but that's one of the things she loved about him, his quietness. She got up and walked into the bathroom behind him.

"What's the matter Kai Kai?" He stared at her through the mirror, she was beautiful her long dark green hair and bright but dark chocolate brown eyes that you couldn't help but smile at.

"Nothing Miriam, and quit calling me Kai Kai it makes me sound like a baby." he said bluntly and with that he turned and walked out of the bathroom to go back to bed she watched him go 'but you are my baby, baby' and with that she also went back to bed.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kali, get your ass out here the plane won't wait forever!" Kali walked down the hall to the lobby of the hotel they stayed in last night, cause of course her godmother Lela Mizeko had to get restationed in Japan, why did her godmother like her real mom have to be in the military, Sure you get to travel to foreign countries and learn a whole lot of different languages, but you don't get to stop long enough to make friends or anything like that, this has got to be the second time we've moved this month alone, first China now Japan where next? Russia, Australia? Who knows? Lela said hopefully we will get to stay her for a while, so I can go to a public school, also I hope so cause maybe it will give me a chance to look around in my search for my biological father, I only want to meet him to see what he's like, I don't miss him or wish he was here or anything like I do Zostar he wasn't my blood father but her was the only father I had see ins how my mother didn't want me, and neither did my biological father apparently. My mom said that she only kept me for the extra money, and my real dad didn't want me cause he hated kids and I was only a love child. Then my mom married Zostar he actually loved me but he died when I was five; so did my mom. We were visiting a little town outside of the base in Estonia, during a civil war between them and the next town was going on. I never knew why they were fighting, but mom was shot in the back, and then bombs started going off everywhere, and people were screaming, and being shot. I don't remember much else though, except for when Zostar saved me from being shishkabobed, then he told me to "Run, run as far as you can" and I did that's when Erebus(1) saved me.

"Excuse me, this is your Captain speaking we will be landing in five minutes, so everyone please fasten your seat belts at this time Thank You." Kali looked at her spiked dog collar necklace in the middle of two spikes was a bit-chip, her beyblade was in her pocket, but the black hell wolf doesn't like being in it.

("What is it Kali, something seems to be troubling you" There was a slight pause. "Nothing, I just don't know if I'll be able to find him this time I mean my hatred for him keeps growing every time I don't find him" The dark wolf laughed slightly.

"I know I can feel the hatred and you have every right to hate him and the sooner we find him the sooner we can kill him" The dark wolf now laughing maliciously at the thought

"We can't kill him Erebus" The wolf stopped laughing immediately disappointed.

"And why not!" Kali sighed.

"Because we'll go to jail or get executed or something, I just want to give him a piece of my mind and get on with my life. Come on its time to get off the plane.") Kali and Lela walked of the plane and into the Tokyo International Airport.

"Kali, stay here I am going to go and look for Michael" Lela started to walk away.

"Whose Michael another one of your broke ass boyfriends" Kali said out loud so that anyone with in a twenty foot radius could hear her, Lela walk back to her and slapped her in the mouth.

"How dare you talk about someone you never even met like that!" Kali looked at Lela, her eyes turned to slits and she barred her fangs.

"You ever do that to me again and you won't live to regret it" Kali almost whispered with hatred dripping off every word.

"Oh, is that a threat!" There was a pause, Kali started walking away saying

"I don't make threats, I make promises that I keep" and with that was out of sight leaving Lela jaw dropped.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Saphire, JaCoby get down here or you're going to miss the bus!" Miriam yelled at her two children.

"Coming mom" came a girl's voice. "Oh my god JaCoby!" Came the girls voice again Miriam ran up the stairs to see what was wrong with her son, when she got to her son's messy room out of breathe asking what's wrong. JaCoby looked at her and then his watch and said

"You're getting slow mom it took you six seconds longer than last time." He got up back pack in hand and walked past his mother going down stairs and out the door not even bothering to eat breakfast. Miriam looked at her dark haired silver, crimson eyed daughter and she just shrugged and walked past her mother to go down stairs and eat breakfast. Miriam couldn't believe what her children had just done to her almost giving her a heart attack because she thought something was seriously wrong only to find out it was a drill. She walked down stairs to see Saphire giving her father Kai a hug good bye and walk out the door.

"Kai, do you know what they did to me?" Kai thought for a moment taking a drink of his coffee he looked at her.

"They gave you the "Are You Fast Enough To Save My Life Test" test" Her jaw dropped

"How do you know that's what it was" she stared accusingly at him.

"They told me, by the way I called in sick today and I am going to go see a psychiatrist about this nightmare, dream thing I keep having" Miriam laughed.

"You, the great I don't need no quack to tell me what's wrong with my head, is going to see a quack?" she was still laughing at him and then saw that he was dead serious about this and she quickly quit laughing taking a drink of her coffee.

"Ok honey, let me know what happens" she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went to go do something else. Kai just shook his head and left.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

JaCoby was walking to school sure they had a bus but he liked walking more.

"Hey Spike wait up" JaCoby stopped and waited for his one and only friend Khaz or a.K.a Blaze or Flame same meaning different word.

"Hurry the hell up Blaze" panting Khaz walked up to his friend and started walking to school again.

"So, how did your mom react to the test I told you to give her?" Khaz smiled waiting for JaCoby's answer.

"She totally freaked dude, way bad!" he said starting to laugh remembering what he did to his mother this morning. Khaz said he got the same reaction from his mother and father, and then got grounded for two days because of it. They got to school just as the bell rang.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Settle down class, settle down!" Mrs. Victoria was trying to get her English class to settle down when there was a knock on her door.

"Mrs. Victoria I've got a new student here for you." The principal Mr. Seshima ushered Kali through the door. "Students this is Le Amos, Kali she is new here please help her feel welcome." Then Mr. Seshima left to tend to other business.

"Well hello there Miss Le Amos, how about you tell the class something about yourself?" Kali stared at the group of students sitting before her waiting patiently to hear what she had to say.

"Where do I sit?" is all she said though.

"Hmmm lets see here were do we have an empty seat available, hmmm." she was looking around the room "Oh, there's one right there next to Mr. Granger. Angelus please raise your hand so she knows were you are. The navy haired boy was enthusiastically waving his arm around in the air. 'Oiy, I am surrounded by idiots' Kali went to her seat and as soon as she sat down his mouth was open.

"Do you beyblade? I do I am the world Champ just like my dad Tyson Granger! He is awesome no one can beat him not even you if you beyblade! Do you beyblade?" Kali not knowing you'd get in trouble for hurting people in school punched Angelus or also known to everybody as James right in the mouth making him bleed.

She just looked at him and said "Are you going to shut the hell up now?" All he could do was nod at her with fear and tears welling in his eyes. Everyone had witnessed the event Mrs. Victoria went up to James with a handkerchief and looked at Kali with disappointment and told her to go it to the hall and wait for her there. Kali did as she was told and walked out into the hallway she heard whispering about her as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later Mrs. Victoria walked out there.

"Miss. Le Amos what makes you think that, that was okay?" Kali looked at her with a blank stare and in a monotone voice said.

"He was bothering me" Mrs. Victoria just continued to stare at her, hands on her hips.

"That's no excuse, its only your first day so I will cut you a break instead of suspending you, like I should you can have all day detention." The teacher said bluntly "And also next time don't interrupt, my class again by showing up late!" the teacher walked back into her classroom. Kali looked down the hall to where the teacher had pointed while talking about detention and started to walk that way. Another teacher was walking down the hallway and saw Kali.

"Miss do you have a hall pass?" she asked. Kali just stared at her and shook her head, "And, why not, may I ask?" there was silence.

"The teacher didn't give me one when she told me to go to detention." she mumbled not really wanting to talk to anybody.

"Alright then follow me we changed detention rooms today, I haven't seen you around her before, what's your name?" Kali sighed.

"My name is Kali Le Amos and today is my first day, happy now?" The teacher looked at her surprised.

"Your first day here and you have detention?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, so what I was supposed to be suspended but she said she'd go easy on me today." she said quietly.

"What did you do?" the teacher was starting to feel sorry for her, she didn't know why she was a trouble maker already on her first day of school.

"I punched a kid in the mouth and made him bleed, because he wouldn't shut up." Again no emotion in her voice, she then looked at the teacher with dark crimson eyes, the teacher gasped 'those eyes they look so familiar, I know I have seen them before awhile back'.

"How about we forget the detention for today since it is your first day and all, and just come hang out with us in the detention room, oh by the way I am Mrs. Colson." The teacher introduced herself. Kali just smirked to herself inwardly 'Already getting the teacher wrapped around my finger, the eye thing always works.'

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So, you've had this dream three times now?" Kai was starting to get annoyed he now remembered why he never came to these so called head doctors.

"Yes, three times now already!" Deep ocean green eyes just stared at him.

"Okay, Mr. Hiwatari, now tell me more about this little girl that seems to be the reason behind these dreams." Kai sat there trying to think of a way to describe the little girl from the nightmare.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai snapped at her.

"Hold on I am thinking, Ok well she is about this tall" he indicated by holding his hand above the floor "and she has black hair with dark blue and gray streaks, and crimson colored eyes like mine only darker with black lines going around her irises, she had caramel skin, and dog like fangs." he said trying to remember everything from his dream.

"Hmmm, I see, well Kai mind if I call you Kai, I think it's a memory that your subconscious has hid from you because your guilt." Kai stared at her.

"What guilt I have no guilt, I don't even know who she is, or where the dream is taking place!" He was starting to lose his temper.

"Tisk, Tisk, now, now Kai, watch your temper." Kai got up and headed for the door.

"Thanks for nothing your great at doing that." he said sarcastically and walked away.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

It was now lunch time and Khaz and JaCoby were sitting at there table waiting for the rest of their friends. **(A/N: I know I said that Khaz was JaCoby's only friend well he is. He just hangs out with a lot of other people too.) **Saphire and Lolita came walking up to the table with their lunches and sat down.

"So, Saphire what are you doing this Saturday?" It was the school quarter back Jostin Caiman one of the biggest players in the school. Saphire turned around to look at him with big silver eyes, she stood up close to him everyone at the table knew what she was about to do. Seductively she put her hands around his neck and whispered in his ear.

"This is what I am doing Saturday night." she took a step back still looking at him, then she Round house kicked him in the head and knelt by his head laughing at him along with the rest of the cafeteria " Stay the hell away from me, got it" He looked at her with fear in his eyes and nodded his head "Good, now go!" she yelled at him. So up and away he went.

"Good one Icy!" JaCoby told his sister.

"I know I'm good huh." she said smiling at her friends.

Mrs. Colson was leading Kali down to the lunch room.

"Well here you go, you know where to go when lunch is over right?" Kali just nodded her head at her "Ok well see you after lunch!" and off went the teacher. Kali started to walk to find a table and got lost in her thought when somebody bumped into her.

"Hey bitch watch were your going, I was walking there!" The snobby blonde looked at Kali with disgust "What are you doing over here any ways you belong over there with the trash." she and her lackeys started laughing.

"Good one Celeste" one of her so called friends said. Kali's eyes started changing and she started to growl.

"Oh now I know you're a bitch" Celeste took a piece of food off her plate and through it past Kali "Here doggy fetch" she said laughing. That was it Kali went off on her with every military martial arts move she could remember which with training every day wasn't that hard pretty soon she had to have like thirty kids hold her back just so she wouldn't kill Celeste. Kali was breathing heavily and smiling maliciously at her.

"Call me a bitch again and see what happens I went easy on you today." With that she walked away. To sit at a lone table which happened to be next to Angelus and his friends Courtney, Melina, Alli, Cetera and Britnae.

"Hey, you're the girl that just beat up Celeste aren't you?" came a girlish voice. Kali rolled her eyes.

"What's it to you?" She said looking at a girl with blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail green wick hanging down around her face, and bubbly blue eyes ugh she wanted to hurl. The girl said nothing more to her.

"Hey, that was rude you need to apologize" yelled the girl sitting next to her. She had blonde hair with red streaks also pulled up into a pony tail and baby blue eyes.

"Apologize huh your funny what's your name?" Kali said staring at her eyes boring into her.

"My name is Alli, my friend that you were so rude to is Melina, on the other side of her is Cetera and this is Angelus and his sister Britnae and sitting all the way at the other end of the table is Courtney." she said pointing to the red head with white streaks on her sid of the table only down from her.

"Huh you again come back for more" James shook his head wildly while holding his mouth. "Oh to answer your question yes I do blade." James looked at her with big brown eyes.

"Really, hey will you battle me?" he asked excitedly.

"No, as much fun as it would be I don't want to kill your blade." James looked at her and smiled.

"You couldn't touch my blade, I am the world champion, I dare you" Now Kali is not one to back down from a dare it was actually quite fun for her.

"Fine tell me when and where." James thought for a minute which to her looked like it was hurting him.

"I know how about here and now" he said challengingly she just gave him a blank stare "okay" They got up to go outside to the beydish the school had. Everybody followed outside that was listening.

It was a sunny day outside four teens were out in the soccer field sitting beneath a tree just talking when they seen a whole bunch of kids come out of the cafeteria.

"I wonder what's going on" the frosted red head asked nobody in particular.

"Well they're all gathering around the beydish so I would say some body's probably blading against some body else you dumbass" Spike said.

"Oh shut up JaCoby" his sister Saphire said.

"I want to see you make me" Saphire just stared at him "You are such an ass" Blaze was staring at all the kids.

"Hey you guys lets go see how's competing" For the first time Lolita spoke.

"Fine" that's all she said.

"Wow the dead has spoken" Blaze said teasingly Lolita just rolled her eyes at him and they all got up to go see who was battling.

"Are you guys ready to battle" some kid was pretending to be the announcer.

"Oh just hurry the hell up would you" Kali yelled at him, the kid yipped and stepped back.

"Okay everyone lets go" everybody at once.

"3-2-1 Let It Rip!" and the two blades took off circling each other one dark blue with silver swirls the other just black nothing to be seen but black.

"Ha ha ha, your going down girl" James said.

"My names not girl Angelus, its Kali!" James just ignored her and called on his bit beast with out even trying to attack to see how strong his opponent is with out a bit beast first.

"Dragona, Hurricane Dragon" A wall of wind and water in the shape of a dragon came out of no where. Kali started laughing.

"Is that all you got please, Erebus come forth to claim your prize" Then something strange started to happen Kali started floating into the air and was covered in what looked like a black cloud for a minute and when she came back down she was totally different instead of her Raven black hair with dark blue and gray streaks it was just completely raven black hanging loosely to her mid back and her crimson eyes were gone too replace by black pools of emptiness, a black crescent moon was on her forehead and clothes to, in place of her tank top was a black one strap belly shirt and pants turned to a long black skirt with slits on each side all the way to the top of her thighs no shoes just bare feet and two silver ankle bracelets the only thing the same was her choker and tattoo on her back.

"Erebus" she called again and this time a blood red aura started at her blade followed by a giant black wolf with blood red eyes and a white crescent moon on her forehead and a barbwire muzzle over its nose. "Erebus, Hell Fire Dimension now" Her voice sounded empty like she wasn't there though her eyes were the same staring straight ahead. The wolf stood on her hind legs like she was going to attack the blue dragon straight on then suddenly black flames erupted from the wolf catching the dragon on fire while the hurricane was diminished the dragon badly hurt from the fire retreated back into its bit chip making the blade start wobbling and stop he went to pick up the blade but stopped when the wolf took it in her mouth having the muzzle removed by Kali, and bit down crushing the blade. James screamed as he watched pieces of his blade fall out of the wolfs mouth, until the last piece and just like that the wolf was gone and Kali was back to herself.

"So who won me of the this incompetent fool?" she asked already knowing the answer she may not have known what happened in the match but Erebus usually comes out on top.

"You, you killed my blade!" James was almost crying now.

"Quit acting like such a loser I told you but no you kept insisting, beside I don't even know how I did it so quit blaming me!" Kali said calmly before walking away. Four pairs of eyes watched her as she walked away from the back of the crowd thinking of the strange power she had.


	3. Mr Seppuku

A sword fell to the floor 'clang'.

"Hara, you so suck why is it you only having two years of Iiado training can beat me who has had it for eight years!" a boy cried out.

"Because, Jacque fencing is nothing compared to the ancient sword fights of the samurai's." A boy about fourteen or fifteen stood above the boy called Jacque, when all of a sudden he dropped his long blade and grabbed his head. Images ran through his head so fast he couldn't tell what they were, then they started to slow down just a bit and he saw faces a man and a girl. The man had two toned hair and the girl jet black but with other colors and just as quickly as they appeared they disappeared. With the sudden rush of them coming and going Hara was nauseated and passed out. Jacque ran over to his sparring partner and kneeled beside him smacking his face

"Hara wake up hey you who come on wake up, OMG no your dead!" The overly exaggerating Jacque ran to get his cell phone to call an ambulance. After about an hour at the hospital and ten million times of trying to explain what happened the doctor said that he could go home. Not that that was any better now he had to try and explain it to his father.

"Dad its nothing now would you stop bugging me about it" He turned with a huff to look out the car window at the passing buildings.

"Fine, fine but you know you can tell me anything right." Hara looked at his father completely opposite of himself he had gotten all his looks from his father who was full blooded Japanese unlike his mother who was only half and his father definitely didn't get the Japanese traits of his father but the German traits of his mother, well with the exception of his eyes which were a dark brown almost black looking. They really contradicted with his sandy blonde hair and light complexion.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Koen asked his only son.

"Dad we just left the hospital." Hara said half questioned.

"No, the other hospital." Koen made it more clear for his son. "You remember the last time this happened." he again turned to look at his son.

Flashback:

A boy about six or seven years old stood standing in his back yard playing with some sticks and what not, while his mother and father sat lovingly on the porch swing watching their only son play. It was a beautiful day not a cloud in sight when suddenly the sky was covered in dark clouds lighting flash every second, then something strange happened a giant lizard in a lighting bolt lunged down and at that second the boy's head started hurting and he saw images speeding through his head when they slowed down on a particular man with two toned hair and a girl with jet black hair with streaks and then they were gone, with the lighting bolt still head straight for him he was about to pass out from the nausea. His mother saw it, it was like slow motion, and he saw her running toward him and then the blackness of her covering his body with hers.

End Flashback

That was how his mother had died the lightning bolt had gone straight through her heart stopping it right then and there, she felt nothing. Since then he had like split personalities that he could usually control but there was at least a two day to a week period where the other side would take control and it was always random. He thought about it for a minute. Last month when it happened he had nearly burned down his house.

"Sure, why not it probably won't be long before Keiran shows up." That is what his other side had said his name was. They got to the hospital it was the same as last time, a big gray colored building on the outside and whiter than white on the inside. They said they do this as to not confuse the patients their.

"Hello, Kara" Hara said while signing himself into the hospital.

"Well, hello who do we got here today?" she asked knowing his problem and wanted to know who she was dealing with.

"It's me Hara" he said quietly he and his father walked down the hall to his usual room he got settled in and said his goodbyes to his father.

**Two Weeks Later**

'I walked into my giant building of a school, seriously how many classrooms they think we need.' A kid with black and green spiky hair walked into the busy school, people started to whisper behinds his back some things like: "I heard that kid is mental", "I heard he is half beast." It didn't really bother him.

"Wow, you spend two weeks in a mental institute and everyone else goes crazy." he walked to his home room which was English, he got there right as the bell rang.

"Hey, Ms. Santini, longtime no see, huh." he smiled at his English teacher she was the only teacher he liked.

"Well hello Mr. Seppuku are you feeling better" she was always in a cheerful mood.

"So, what's been up since I was gone." he asked as she passed out some papers.

"Well, not that as a teacher I should say but Celeste go the crap beat out of her a week ago." She then turned and walked away to start the lesson. 'Finally someone beat the shit out of her, I wanted to but I am against guys hitting girls. But, she was a first rate bitch.' Half and hour later the bell rang and he headed off to his next class which was math unfortunately, he hated the teacher in this class, Mrs. Kannapolis, she was one of the most hated teachers in the school. She taught the pre-algebra class.

"Hello Mrs. Kannapolis" Hara said while taking his seat just before the bell rang.

"Well, well Mr. Seppuku you finally decided to join us again did you." she said sternly. Mrs. Kannapolis didn't know about his little problem so to her, he would just disappear form class sometimes.

"Yeah, and I'm so glad to be here" he added sarcastically he looked around the front of the class for he was stationed in the back of the classroom. He looked at all the familiar faces until he stopped at the desk beside himself to find a new face, he had never seen her before ' She must be new, and she's kind of hot, maybe I should introduce myself, naw it might send off the wrong signal' he kept looking at her through the whole hour while trying to do his assignment though it was very hard to concentrate. 'Come on stupid bell ring I wanna go to lunch come on, come on finally after ten minutes of pleading with the bell finally rang, and he jumped up and ran out the door as fast he could.

Kali's POV

'Damn that guy is hot, and he's sitting next to me, okay what the hell am I thinking. "Well, Well Mr. Seppuku" Mr. Seppuku huh okay that works, strange name but hey his looks make up for it, he might actually make this school worth while, okay the square root of five and ten is an imaginary number, why does he keep looking at me do I have something on my face.' She couldn't help but glance in his direction every time he would quit looking at her. Then finally the bell rang.


End file.
